Sleepover Serial
by sasukitty-eet-joo
Summary: KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER. Random title. Sora, Riku, Naruto, and Sasuke have a slumper party. No lemon, and NOT what you'd think. Awesome, and a bit of crack. RnR or I eet joo!
1. Sleepover Serial

Omg, it was just a cute idea that popped into my head!! Imma do dat story thingy;

Summary: Sora, Riku, Naruto, and Sasuke have a sleepover.

Warnings: Plotting, evil fangirls ahead. And bits of yaoi. Kairi and Sakura be pervs with the other awesome girls XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would suck.

Random Before-Story Chatty Chat:

**Kiten: Muhahaha, eggs, toast, waffles!!**

**Maki: You crazy girl!**

**Naruto: Kiss me you fool!**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Hinata: Uhhh, uhm, uh, sss-ss- st--st… or-**

**Yuna: STORY TIME!!**

**Riku: Shouldn't have given her that chocolate, huh?**

**Sora: Nooooo…**

**sLeEpOvEr SeRiAl**

**Riku was helping Sora tidy up his room, when someone knocked on the front door. Sora got up from the floor, and before running all the way out, he said, "I'll get it!"**

**He went up to the door, and opened it only to see Sakura Haruno.(AN: NO! He saw the Easter Bunny with Kankuro's puppet. He been cheatin on him!! Haha, sorry, I'm overtired.)**

**Sora stared at her for a few moments displeasurably(1) and finally asked her 'what do you want' in monotone. She smiled, and presented the two shinobi behind her, a.k.a. Naruto and Sasuke. They were holding hands, but Sora ignored it.(2)**

"**Come on in," Sora invited. Sasuke and Naruto walked in, Sakura following. Sora put a hand in front of Sakura to tell her to stop. She turned her head to Sora's attention. "What are you doing?" He asked.**

"**I was invited by your mom! Kairi's coming to throw a party here as well!!" Sora grimaced at her. It wasn't that he was in a bad mood. He just really wanted to be alone with the boys for once. Kairi always butted in at all the wrong times. "Fine, but you can't stay in my room. And you have to be quiet."**

**Sakura just laughed and walked on into the guest room, which wasn't too far from Sora's room. Sasuke and Naruto walked on with Sora to his room, meeting up with Riku, who was flipping through some video tapes. "Riku…. What are those?" Sora said in a voice that sounded as if he was scared, yet at the same time, wanted to punch Riku.**

"**Just some tapes I found. I dunno what's on them, but…" Naruto smiled as he dragged Sasuke into the room, and plopped both himself and Sasuke on the bed. Naruto seemed like one happy little camper. Maybe he was excited?**

**Time passed and many other girls joined Kairi's party. Sora's party stayed quite a few people, but a few more boys had come on account not being able to stay home alone, like their angsty older sister would tell them. Yes, they were going to be fine at an all-boys slumber party loaded with chocolate, candies, PG-13+ movies, and a few 'unknown' items that had been stolen from a handful of schoolgirls when they weren't looking.(3)**

**By now, the party was about ready to get started. Sora gathered all the boys up; Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Riku, Vivi, and Roxas.(AN: Yes, Vivi is a boy. Sorry for randomness, but I couldn't think of anyone else from KH.)**

"**Okay," Sora began announcing, "welcome, and we're here today, because I wanted to finally get acquainted with all the boys." Riku giggled and managed a dirty word out of a cough. Sora continued, a bit annoyed. "Anyway, what do you want to do first?"**

**--**

**Okay, um, I wanna stop here real quick. I'll put up a Chapter 2 for this. Thanks.**

**1. Is that a word?2. ….I forgot what I was gonna put here. Okay, random…**

**3. HAHAHAHA, I like that line XD**


	2. Pranky

Yay, Chapter 2!! Wow, I feel like eating, but I can't because it's like 3 in the morning. Oh no, 'tis haunting hour 0-o No, not really. Don't feed your Shinigamis after Midnight. Or strange things will happen. First they turn cuddly and cute, then they start to hiccup, like an adorable baby, then, the horror. They start to cry and ask for…. A HUGGLE!! Terrible things…

Happy Happy Story Time!!

All the girls: Sakura, Ino, Kairi, Selphie, Yuna(as well as Rikku and Paine- all three in KH style as sprites), Temari, Namine, Fuu, and Hinata.

--

The girls were in the guest room, across the hall from Sora's room. They were all talking about what they were going to do tonight. "Soooo… I was thinking we play a trick on the boys." Ino turned her head to Sakura. "Really? And what kind of trick did you have in mind, Sakura?"

Sakura went over to Hinata, and handed her a piece of paper. "I thought that 'Sora' could make a little letter to… Riku, perhaps?" Hinata looked up at Sakura, and got her game. She wanted Hinata to copy Sora's handwriting to make out a fake love letter to Riku. Wow, she's good at guessing.

Hinata started to write out things that the girls considered, quite a lot making her blush at the thought.(1) "Umm, okay, I think it's done. I hope it's done." Hinata said, whispering the last sentence. "Ooh, ooh, sign the ending with, 'Sexually yours, Sora!'" yelled Ino.(2) "Uhhh, o-okay… there, it's done."

Sakura took the letter and read it aloud, all the girls laughing at it, other than Hinata just blushed through the whole thing. "Okay, Hinata, I need you to watch for Sora when he goes to the bathroom, okay? And when he does, slip the note through the door or something." "Um, okay," Hinata replied, folding up the note, and putting 'To Riku' on it.

Sora and the boys were all sugar-high by now, some of them had WAY too much caffeine, like say, Naruto, who seemed to be partially drunk. Sasuke was laughing, but not very hard. Riku was pretty calm, he had only had a few candy bars, and half a cup of soda. Heck, it had only been 15 minutes into the slumber party, and most of the boys were driven crazy.

Gaara was giggly. That was freaky. Kankuro was acting like a cat, then a dog, then a duck, playfully. Sasuke was busy nearly molesting Naruto as he climbed up Sasuke's back and bit his neck. Sora was watching the craziness as he sat on the bed…. Jumping up and down due to his sugar-high influence, as well as he needed to go. He got up and hopped out the room, and over to the bathroom.

"Perfect!" Hinata ran over swiftly and popped the note through the door, most of the crazy boys noticing. Riku got up and took it, as seeing his name was on it, and moments later, dropping the note, blushing ferociously, wide-eyed and such. Naruto jumped off Sasuke and skipped over to Riku, lulling the words, "What did it say?" adding way too much effect/drama to it, but that was only because he was drunken by all the caffeine and sugar.

"I-I really don't wa-want to say whaa-what it s-said…" Riku replied, stuttering. Naruto did some sort of sound effect with his throat, that sounded somewhere between a hacking-like cough and a scoff. He picked up the letter and started to read it aloud, closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to read it right, but failing and having to give the letter over to Sasuke.

He read it aloud, and everyone either flushed or laughed. Except Naruto, who just made a few drunken sound effects, before falling into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke snorted, and flicked the note back at Riku, who fell over, still as red as he was before.

It was at this moment, that Sora walked back into the room, his smile still bright, and his pupils still dilating. "Riku? Riku! Um, you okay?" Riku fell out of his trance and got up, staring at the spiky brunette. After a few moments of staring, the brunette became a bit worrisome. "What?" he asked, plainly.

"'Whhhhaat?'!? That's ALL you have to say after you wrote such a, such a… wrong letter." Sora was a bit confused now. "Excuse me, I did what? I wrote no letter." Riku scoffed, and held up the note that had been slipped under the door a few moments after Sora had left the room. Wink, wink. He took the note, and read it, and then with the most plain expression ever, he retorted, "Well, I could've never written this!! I don't know one thing it says!! What's 'doggy-style?'" Riku blushed faintly, and Gaara laughed with Kankuro.

Naruto replied shortly and sweetly, nuzzling his head in Sasuke's chest, "Something I wanna do…" Sasuke flushed, and pulled Naruto away a little. Naruto just smiled idiotically at him. "Okay… whatever. But seriously, what's all this mean anyway? What's he-" "I'll tell you later, just shut up!!" Riku interrupted Sora in mid-sentence.(3)

"Okay… as you wish…" Sora smirked, and continued, "Master Uke." Riku flushed and twitched his hands.

The girls laughed wildly. They were making up more pranks for the boys. Sakura had already set up a little surprise for Sasuke in his bag(4), and Temari was waiting for just the right moment to target a little setup plan Kairi had in mind. "Kairi, you sound like such a ho." "That's cause I am, It's just no one knows it. I keep it safe from little kids."

Sasuke was walking out the door to go to the bathroom, just to wipe off his face which had chocolate on it. But right as Sasuke reached the doorway, he gained immediate weight, probably from a certain blonde dobe attached to his back.

Said dobe was radiating happiness, and glory. Also a bit of smut was shown on his face. "What?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. "Look upsies!!" he yelled shaking Sasuke around. Sasuke looked up and was confused and shocked. "The hell- A mistletoe!? It's not even Christmas!" "Kukuku, you still have to fulfill promises, Sasuke." said a rather feminine voice. Sasuke looked back at height level. Kairi.

"What promise?" Kairi went cheerily evil on him, and said, "Oh, you don't remember? You wouldn't get under the mistletoe at last year's Christmas party, so you promised me and Sakura that the next time you got under a mistletoe, you would _molest_ your '_victim.'" Sasuke stared at her with evil eyes. "Bastard…" he growled. "Your friends made up the fake note, right?"_

_Kairi wasn't too surprised. "Oh, how'd you guess?" "It was obvious." Kairi smirked. "You know this means war, right?" Sasuke twitched his eye. "Yes…" Kairi tilted her head back. "You still have to molest Naruto." Sasuke smirked. "Can I do that after I kill you?" "Naaah, that'd be a reward then. You have to do it now. Now." she growled the last word. "Bastard!" "Seme!" "Ack!"_

_--_

_Chapter 3!! Buahahahahaa, this shall forever be my favorite chapter!! OMG, I have 945 hits already!! I've only been posting on here for, like, two days. Whoa.. _

_1. Darn, I forgot what I was gonna put again. I oughta write these things down… _

_2. I love that line…. I'm soooo gonna use that XD_

_3. Hehehe… _

_4. First one to guess what's the surprise gets a story for them!! Their idea too. X3_


End file.
